Sennen Bakery
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Summary inside obviously Mobiumshipping umm forewarning childish Yami and blood loving Yugi sneak peek to anyone who can guess where Ice got the idea and/or one of the themes
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Summary, Yugi and his friends and college professor are traveling cross-country for a college project of some kind. In Domino City, they keep hearing reports of missing people. They get lost and stop at a shop where they are told to get help from a nice family that live outside of town. Along the way they encounter a bloody, battered person coming from the direction the are going and they keep repeating that they should turn around and all their friends are dead before spacing out. They get to the house and meet one hell of a close-knit family who own a popular bakery with some killer ingredients. And they want a select few of the group to join the family.

Prologue:

"No! No! No!" a young man screamed. "You can't make me! No!" he was struggling against the strong arms that held him. He was in the bake house of the mansion/bakery of his prison on the last two months. He and his best friends had been on vacation when they'd made the fateful decision to take the shortcut his friend, Tristan, had heard of. Through Domino City. Now... he was the only one left. The only 'desirable' one. The last of his two friends lay chained to a table ready to be the latest ingredient in the famous meet pies this twisted family was known for. "I won't." the male sobbed trying to get as far from the offered, bloody knife as he could. "She's my friend..."

Before the boy could say any more the knife was grabbed by another and plunged into the already dead girl's heart. the young man staring blankly at her corpse while strong arms wrapped around his numb body with something wrapping around his leg one of the clawed and blood covered hands caressed his pale face smearing more blood on the already blood- soaked features. having been in this room chained up until recently and seeing all his friends cut up and diced having died already from a painless poison but the boy saw more than that. Illusions played before his eyes as ghosts of his friends clawed at his mind.

"Ssh." A voice banished his accusing friends as something thick and sweet like honey was forced down his throat. "I'll protect you Little Yami." the voice promised as the boy now named Yami calmed. "Yes." the voice said approvingly. "Yes. Good boy. You can come up now that those filthy souls are all gone. You're free now." Yami watched as the dead girl was prepared for the grinder. "Yes." he croaked. "Yes, big brother. I'll be a good boy." A blind fold covered Yami's eyes while something wet cleaned his face and hands of the blood his mind fuzzy and tired while lightly being punished onto a seat, metal clamps locked around his wrists and legs with a belt looped around his waist and chest leaving him completely immobilized.

Yami listened to the familiar sounds of cooking and the fire crackling. He didn't know why but he found he'd come to like that sound. Soon, he smelled something sweet. "The finest of the batch." giggled a voice he knew belonged to someone named Maraku. "Not too hot?" the other, Atem, asked. "Just right." confirmed Maraku. A pause."Mmmm..." Atem confirmed. "Perfect." he had tasted whatever it was. One of them, most likely Maraku, walked away. Atem came to Yami. "Open up.'' he sing-songed. Yami hesitated. Atem sighed. "Do you want to be chained up to the wall?" he growled. Yami shook his head furiously. "Then I want that hot little mouth of yours open." Yami parted his lips. "Good boy. What a nice mouth you have." Something warm and moist was put in his mouth. It tasted like a jelly filled doughnut. Raspberry. And another flavor Yami couldn't place but he chewed. "Mmmm..." he moaned in pleasure.

Yami felt a pat on his head that moved into a loving caress on the side of his face when more food was fed to him. he tried to refuse more food after a while but his big brother wasn't having no for an answer almost breaking Yami's arm making Yami learn that his brother was not one to cross. Now completely full Yami felt a hand undo his clothes easily tearing the seams when the clothing was caught on a body part. Now bare Yami squirmed in the cold chair until a thong was slipped around his hips metal buckles and locks clicked closed confusing Yami. When he was clean and changed, Yami was taken upstairs. He knew he was over a broad shoulder being carried. A large hand rubbed his bare a** cheek as he wore the simple black thong. He was lain on clean sheets. The room smelled nice. He smiled. His brother remembered his favorite scent: vanilla. The crotch of his thong could be opened allowing his c*** to be freed. He felt his neck encircled with a collar. A little bell charm that dangled from it was flicked. "Thank you, brother. You make me happy." he smiled. His brother liked that. He knew it. He learned fast. Yami leaned back when another body climbed on top of him pulling a blanket up to cover everything but Yami's shoulders. "Open up Yami time for your meds." Parting his lips reluctantly a thick liquid like syrup entered his mouth and down his throat with a fruity flavor while Yami scrunched up in distaste he hated the meds but he couldn't remember why instead he yawned and curled up into his brother's chest falling asleep.

TBC...

okay here is the prolong to Sennen Bakery chapter 2 will be up on Friday and next week will be Vampire Lore or Coraline 2(most likely it's going to be posted in Sun Moon and Star as the epilogue/sequil depend how I feel.)

Till Next Time R&R


	2. Chapter 2: 6 months later

Chapter 1: 6 months later

A van made its way down a nearly deserted road at 1 am. Driving the van was a muscular blonde man with crazy sideburns. He looked like he lived in a gym or was a bodybuilder. In reality, he taught the art at Tokyo University. His small group of students were collaborating on a project and he had decided to join them to make sure they stayed on task. The blonde in the passenger seat looked like a slacker but he was amazing with a video camera. In the back was a tall silver haired man wearing an eyepatch. Maxamillion Pegasus was Rafeal's old friend and a brilliant painter. A young man with black hair flicked dice all over the van to the annoyance of everyone else. He was bugging Pegasus about a game he was planning to develop that had to do with dice and monsters. Basically a rip-off of a card game Pegasus himself was coming up with. A pretty girl named Tea...Rafeal was unsure why she was here as she was a dance student but he allowed her to come if she stayed out of the way. And then there was his favorite student taking pictures of the countryside along with his two cousins Ryou and Malik. Both were culinary students but wanted to go with their cousin and pick up new recipes while he photographed their journey. "Face it, Joey, we're lost." Yugi said lowering the camera. "You said you could read that map." He was avoiding Duke as much as he could. They had dated awhile which ended after a party. Yugi had woken up after passing out and... he shook the memory away.

"I ain't lost Yug' just following my instincts." Joey replied to his best friend having in reality lost the map in the mountain of luggage in the trunk of the van. "I saw a sign a few miles back." Ryou spoke up. "There's a town called Domino if you take the next exit. I'm sure they someone there can tell us how to get home." It had been a long two weeks and everyone was ready to put their project together for the art exhibit fast approaching. Rafeal did as instructed. The town had once been a good sized city but it seemed to have downsized in recent years. The professor pulled over at a convenience store so everyone could stretch and get snacks. "Good morning." he told the clerk. She was a beautiful woman. Blonde with a huge chest and purple, flirty eyes. She popped her bubble gum. "You lot aren't from around here, I take it." she smirked. Her name tag read "Mai".

"Nope been on da' road for two weeks Miss you know any hotels around here that could take us in fur a couple a days." Joey piped up to the woman gathering food for the group that stayed in the van. Yugi had come with Joey. He was waiting for his friend to leave so he could sneak what he came for to the counter. "All our hotels are full, honey." Mai smiled. "But..." she added seeing his face fall. "I have cousins who own the town bakery. They'd be happy to take you in as long as you need." Joey's face lit up as she wrote directions. "There you go, honey. Just turn right on Kame Lane. You can't miss the place. The wonderful smell will hit you first." she winked. "They're always making goodies." Joey thanked her. "Be right there." Yugi said. Joey left the store. Yugi went to the counter and put down his purchase. A pregnancy test. Mai cocked an eyebrow and looked Yugi up and down. "I'm half and half." Yugi said. He was used to it. His condition wasn't as rare as it once was. The woman smiled and pushed it to him. Free of charge. Yugi smiled and slipped it in his yellow bag. He rejoined his group. Along the way, there was a radio broadcast. 8 months before a group of students had vanished. they were last seen headed for a party to celebrate graduating high school. This included the son of the mayor of some town. Yamiko Aknankanon...or something. Then a report about a group of missing cheerleaders who were seen just last week. "Smell that?" Malik purred with pleasure smelling fresh baked goods. "Look out!" Pegasus cried suddenly. Rafeal slammed on brakes just as someone ran in front of the van. They stood frozen in fear. Their hair was the first thing they noticed. Spiky and in three colors. Everyone looked at Yugi who slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Hi." he called. "Are you ok? We're so sorry!" The person was taller and slender like Yugi. He was pale and it seemed, like Yugi, he favored feminine clothes judging from the form-fitting cream dress that fell to his ankles. The sleeves ended at his elbows. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked again noticing the bare feet and the wild-eyed look on the beautiful man.

Yugi then grimaced when blood dripped down from a large cut just above the other's temple. Yugi also grew more concerned when he saw this person had some kind of fever shaking and clumsily trying to get away from Yugi eyes jumping from one place to another. "Joey get a blanket a bandana and that pack of zip ties. This guy has a concussion and needs medical attention."

They wrapped the guy in a blanket and Pegasus treated the would as he had some medical knowledge. The guy kept mumbling about "them" being "dead". That frightened the group and they were reluctant to put him in the van. Yugi looked around and saw the lights of the house ahead. They could take the guy there and call an ambulance. This made the others feel better. The man seemed lost in his own world but would notice Yugi and smile. He smiles wider when Yugi told him his name. "Hell love that." Before going blank again. At the house, Yugi and Joey heard shouting inside and were hesitant to knock but there was no need. The door wrenched open and there stood a man who looked like a tanned, muscled version of the pale man. He blinked seeing Yugi but then he saw the injured man. "Yami!" He cries sounding relieved. "You know him?" Yugi asked. "He ran in front of our van. I think he might have fallen and hurt his head. Please call the hospital..." He rambled. The man gently cut him off. He smiled as he took the man from them. Inside, he was pissed. Pissed at that damn woman for not having the promised medicine batch ready on time and pissed Akifa hadn't been watching his treasure closer while he had been in the bake house. Speaking of treasures...he looked the small version of Yami up and down. "Please call an ambulance." The little one asked as the tanned man lay the bleeding man on the sofa. "He has a fever and is mumbling." He was sweet and worried. He was...perfect.


	3. Chapter 3 Truths

Chapter 3 truths

"don't worry you don't have to call the hospital Yami here got away from our cousin and has been skipping his meds. My other cousin is the local doctor and can check him out why don't you all come inside while I put Yami to bed?" The male asked moving aside to let the group in to the living area above the bakery once they were out of sight Atem frowned at the shivering Yami now in his arms fear in his eyes weakly trying to pull away from him and run away again. Flicking the small bell around Yami's neck said teen collapsed fully into his arms the blanket slipping away from his shoulders. Scooping up the tired teen Atem carried him to their room laying the teen on the bed and easily pouring the medicine down Yami's throat seeing him relax and breathe easier than before. "When you wake a punishment for running away and skipping your meds will be carried out Yami." Yami whimpered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, brother. Please don't hurt Yugi. I'll be good. Just don't hurt Yugi." Yami took his hand and nuzzled it against his cheek pleading. Atem shook his head bundling Yami in his arms as said person whimpered when Atem pressed down on the soft human bone of Yami's legs snapping them like sticks. the hand on Yami's face covered Yami's mouth muffling his cries of pain now unable to walk or run from what had frightened him but he couldn't remember what only that he was bored and wanted Akifa to play hide and seek with him and somehow managed to get out of the mansion on the outskirts of town running in fear through the forest staying in there for some time before coming out and finding Yugi.

Atem kissed his head. "I do this because I love you." he reminded. "Will you take your medicine and be a good boy?" Yami nodded. "Yes. Yes. I love you." Atem nodded. "Good. When you wake, your legs will be all better and we won't EVER let this happen again." Yami nodded again. "Sleep. I'll wake you for breakfast." Yami slept not wanting to cross his brother again. Atem went downstairs. He smiled at his guests and grabbed the phone. "I expect you here in the morning. You're lucky I had one bottle left...I don't care! Do you know what could have happened?! Oh, don't worry, I know exactly how you'll repay me later. Bye." he hung up and came back. "Someone's goanna get it." Joey giggled. "Shut up." Rafael snapped. Atem noticed Yugi in his usual chair. That was fine. Yami kept it warm for him too. He looked to the other. "Is...is he ok?" the small one asked. Ah, this must be the Yugi Yami pleaded for. Oh yes! He shined brightly. Atem saw the intense golden glow no human could see. He was pure perfection and he was a mini Yami! "We'd be happy to take him to the hospital or call an ambulance."

"no need he just over taxed himself and his medication started wearing off when he was playing with our cousin somehow he got outside and was spooked and he ran into the Forest near the mansion. I'm glad you found him though he has been in the forest for a few days luckily all he has is a cut on his head and hunger pains. He's sleeping now in the spare room but I plan to take him home along with all of you to stay for the night sine Akifa usually bunkers down here. Oh, forgive me I'm Atem Sennen my twin is Yami recently adopted into our family and all of you are?" They all introduced themselves. Yugi was last. "I'm Yugi Motou. We're on our way home after a cross-country trip. We got lost... I'm not sure where exactly. The lady at the store in town told us to come out here but we don't want to be any trouble. You seem to have your hands full."

"Mai sent you here, figures she would do that and as for being full Yami isn't that hard to handle if he is good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get some food for Yami before we leave." Atem went back to the bakery grabbing a bag of pastries to feed Yami before they leave to the mansion. Atem instructed his brother, Bakura, to put Yami in the truck and led his guests out. They followed him in the van to the mansion hidden further in the woods. It was beautiful. The lawn was huge and well-kept with gorgeous trees lining the long drive. It was three stories and made of brick with a huge porch that wrapped around it. The inside was like a palace. Yugi remembered what was in his bag. "Can I use your bathroom?" he said staring at his reflection in the floor. It was designed to look like a mirror!

"Down the hall and first door to the left we'll be across the hall cleaning out Yami's wounds." Atem carried Yami with Yugi following into a large bathroom a tub of water waited by the other side of the room while a divided sink split into a connected bathroom. "The bathroom is just over there Yugi there is another door out if your uncomfortable coming back through here."

Yugi smiled. He went to the bathroom and pulled down his purple and red stripped leggings. He wore a long, tight dress over them. He'd find out soon if he'd be able to wear tight clothes much longer. He pulled out the test and opened the packaging. He did as instructed on the box and waited. Finally, the alarm on his phone went off. His heart pounded. Then he sank to his knees. There was a pink plus sign on the stick. Someone knocked on the door. "I'm fine!" Yugi called. His voice squeaking.

Meanwhile with Atem

Yami awoke shivering in the cold water pouting when Atem clipped his collar to the side of the tub hanging the ruined dress to be fixed on the door. Leaning away from the side Yami braced himself when Atem started to scrub him clean of the dirt and leaves while making the skin tinted pink with how hard he was pressing. Yami knew Atem was angry but not this angry as his body was thoroughly cleaned leaving his somewhat drooping spikes. Atem grabbed the shampoo and set to work lathering and massaging Yami's head of hair. Yami was inwardly wincing at how hard Atem was pulling his hair before dumping more cold water to wash out the soap making Yami look like a pouting soaking wet kitten. Yami opened his mouth only for a large pastry to enter "no you are not allowed to speak yet Tenshi." Sighing through his nose Yami ate the food when his growling stomach signaled for more.

Atem had to stand up and calm down. Ok… ok... Akifa got stupid and lost Yami. Yami obviously wasn't in the right state of mind. Mai, the dumb bleached blonde, didn't make enough medicine in time. Now the good this brought: Yami had found fresh ingredients and… and... Atem smiled. He turned to Yami and massaged gently this time. "It's ok." Yami smiled relieved. "Yami, you /are/ a good boy. You brought us a new brother. /You/ brought us a beautiful brother you get to help take care of and nurture."

A squeak from the bathroom drew Yami's attention when Yugi came out into the shower room leaving Yami perplexed on why Yugi looked spooked drawing his eyes down to Yugi's belly seeing a white glow come from it while Yugi himself was a pure golden color unlike his blood gold aura or as Mai refused to it a tainted gold meaning impure. Looking at Atem's aura Yami saw a very dark golden color causing him to wonder if he was going to be given away to Mai and Yugi will stay with the child and Atem. 'Will I still be wanted if I was completely impure or thrown aside like all the rest?' Yami wondered a hand absently scratching his arm while he was lost in though. Yugi smiled nervously and went to rejoin his friends. "I figured as much." Atem said. He turned to Yami and frowned. "Did you not hear me before? Did I not say I plan to have both of you? The child is simply a bonus. Aren't you happy? You'll get to be a mother as well now." Yami nodded. "Eat." Atem ordered. Yami obeyed until the medicine took full effect.

"I'm fine." Yugi told a concerned Tea. "Just a little sick. I'll be fine with some rest." he'd thrown the pregnancy test away confident by the time the residents here found it, he and his friends would be long gone. Tea had come to Yugi's room. It was big and fit for royalty. They chatted a little more before Tea left for her own, a little smaller and not as nice room. Yugi finally broke down and cried himself to sleep. The door opened and two figures slipped in. "You're right as always." Yami whispered. "He is perfect for us." He looked happy and content now. "He even brought us a precious baby. I'm so happy."

Yami did something unexpected by how Atem analyzed his personality Yami crawled in to the bed wrapping his arms around Yugi cuddling in with him sniffing Yugi's hair. "Até can I sleep with Yugi to night?" Yami asked his brother wanting to be closer to their new brother just like Atem wanted. Atem smiled and sat beside them. "Of course, my darling. Yami, do you think this room would make a nice nursery?" Yami smiled brightly indicating a yes. Yugi started to talk in his sleep. "No... No... Duke... please get off... it hurts... it hurts!" he cried in his sleep.

Yami was confused on what Yugi was doing and just consoled him talking sweet nothings into Yugi's ear as said student settled down burrowing his face into Yami black silk covered chest. Yami looked up to his brother confusion written over his face "don't worry Yami, Yugi's just having a bed dream you used to have those until I started giving you you're sleeping fruit." Atem couldn't help but chuckle at the name Yami gave the red liquid medicine while the yellow one he named sun energy since Atem was the one who mostly gave it to Yami early in the morning right when the sun came up.

Atem knew what Yugi dreamed of. Knew why Yugi was pregnant. It was not his choice. The person did not have Yugi's pleasure in mind. Atem thought. Who... his eyes narrowed. The man was sleeping in his house! Well, that was fine. The dark souls tasted the sweetest after all. He brushed Yugi's hair from his face and his other hand rubbed Yami's back and bottom as he lay beside them. Yugi's baby...their baby would have a feast when it was born. Atem kissed Yami deeply. "Sleep." he said gently. Yami slept and Atem soon followed.

The next morning, Yugi woke alone but feeling great. He dressed quickly in black tights, short blue jean shorts, and a black top with long sleeves. It was designed to expose his bare shoulders and so that it buckled around his neck like a built in collar. and followed his nose to the kitchen where breakfast was being cooked. Yami sat at the huge dining table with Atem. His friends were apparently still in bed. Atem got up and pulled out a chair for Yugi. "Yugi, sit here." he offered. Yugi smiled and came over. "Thank you." he said as he sat. He turned to Yami who was drinking something amber colored that smelled sweet from a glass. "Are you feeling better?" Yugi asked him as Atem poured him a glass of the same drink. It was wonderful! Like wild, exotic fruit. Sweet yet a pleasant tang as well.

Yami wrinkled his nose when he was done with his glass of sun energy slightly bitter being almost four times the amount of his usual spoon full and it was either drink it willingly or have Atem mix it in with his food the last time that happened Yami couldn't keep anything solid down for a week. "Yes, now that big brother is taking care of me again." Yami answered happy that he wouldn't be the only one in the house having to take the meds for his 'mental issues' anymore. Atem set down two plates of pancakes for both boys enjoying the happy smiles and pleasant hums of delight from them both. "My friends and the professor." Yugi said. "Are they sleeping still? Our teacher's usually up at 4."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4 plans

Chapter 4 plans

"It's about 5 now I would guess that they are more exhausted then they have credit for." Atem said watching both eat to their fill Yugi more than Yami knowing his 'brother' would eat anything and everything he made when not mixed with the meds. "so Yugi how long do you plan to stay here in little old Domino City?" Atem asked catching Yami's interest. "We're just passing through. We were supposed to arrive at the airport later this morning and be home by this afternoon. Joey somehow packed our map and that's how we got lost." He explained about their class project and the art exhibit. "So..." he finished. "Can you tell us which way we need to go from here to get back on track?" he asked. "We don't want to overstay our welcome."

"Hum the fastest way to the airport is to cut through town to the east side of Domino we are currently on the outskirts of the west side food district but I think your plane will be delayed for a couple of days there's this storm front coming in and it's staying, the weather report said it might get worse so the airport is shut down and all leaving or arriving planes are grounded until further notice it's why most of the hotels were full in town yesterday because of the upcoming storm. It least you all made it here before it hit and I thank you again for finding Yami he would have been caught in the storm had you not found him." Atem said sitting at the table holding Yami's hand in comfort knowing Yami hated thunderstorms. "You're very welcome. I'm glad to help. I had no idea about the storm. I'll have to call my Grandfather and tell him I'm safe. Can I use your phone? I can't get service on my cell."

"Down the hall in the living room that ringing thing is by the long chair." Yami stated a slight draw back on the meds was his vocabulary was reduced and his speech would stutter if he spoke too fast without thinking of what he was saying while blurring his memories from before his first day here. Atem pat his hand. "In the living room, dear. Beside the leather chair. It resembles a couch." Yugi nodded and went to find the phone. Atem smiled at Yami. "You'll get used to the medicine again, love. You can't skip anymore." Yami nodded. Yugi came back soon. "I couldn't reach him. He usually travels with a friend of his so he could be out of town. I enjoy taking pictures as well as painting. Would you be ok with letting me photograph or paint your house and land? It's very beautiful. Like a something out of a storybook."

"Of course, just make sure to keep the paint off the carpet and ask permission if people are near to take their photos Little One." Atem said standing with Yami following to get Yami in something other than the black nightgown he wore. "Oh, I wouldn't paint in your house. I take the picture then paint outside, sir." Yugi replied also standing. "And I don't take photos of people so you don't have to worry." Atem studied him a moment then glanced at his stomach before leaving. Yugi touched his belly. No way...he couldn't know. Yami pouted. "I don't want Yugi to leave. You said he would never leave." he said as he changed into a black tank top and comfortable blue leggings that accentuated his lovely hips, thighs, and legs.

 **lime/lemon scene skip if no likey**

Atem rubbed his shoulders. "He won't. He's never leaving. He's just taking pictures of his new home." he bent Yami over the bed and pulled the tights back down. "You need my big c*** in you, love. It'll make you feel that much better, yes?"

Yami nodded as said cock was pushed into him moaning out his pleasure to the other knowing the pace would be slow until he wished it to go faster. Atem smirked this wasn't the first time Yami was taken by him nor would it be the last especially with Little Yugi here to enjoy the pampering of a loving husband or what his family called the 'contract' collar the same one Yami wore around his neck. Atem smiled. "Yami, baby, that man...Duke...he hurt Yugi. He r*** him. You know what must be done." he said as he thrust gently. Yami whimpered in remembrance to a similar case with Akifa's claimed lover Bakura who was also raped by protecting Yami from the rapist that gladly no longer exists because of his slight female body. clutching the sheets in his hands Yami gasped when the cock hit a ball of nerves head on "Yes... more... please... more." Atem wondered if Yugi was slightly female or if he had complete female parts. He thrust faster and faster until he and Yami came together. "Good." Atem panted kissing Yami's back. "So good. You learned your lesson so well. Did you, Yami? Did Big Brother teach his Habibi well?" He pulled out. Yami turned slowly to look him in the eyes. He smiled. "Yes. You're the sun my whole life revolves around. I belong to you...Yugi and I belong to you and you alone."

 **end lime/lemon**

Tiredly Yami walked down the halls of the mansion board he wanted to play a game but everyone was still asleep and he dared not ask Atem should he get mad that Yami would ask such a mundane question to his lover who did not need it. Yami sighed plopping down on a window seat snuggling up to the pillows the only company he had since no one had his childish need to play games Atem was too busy and Akifa preferred physical ones and Maraku was always at the bakery Marik and Bakura just stayed to themselves after the incident deeming Yami too dangerous to be around or at least that was what Yami thought on why they avoided him. sighing to himself Yami curled up for another nap clutching the pillow to his chest with a tear falling down his face 'am I really that much of a burden to be around?' Mai had once said he was dead weight weighing down the Family and endangering them had she been right about him all along? Would Atem be happier with Yugi and the child without Yami and less stressed if Yami were to just disappear? Would it be better if he acted less like a child and more like the adult he was supposed to be? all these questions swarmed Yami's head making it spin and his vision tilt closing his eyes to stop the tears falling down his face hugging the pillow closer to himself while bringing his legs up curling tightly around the pillow like a ball.

Yami opened his eyes hearing sniffling. He got up and followed it to the living room. Yugi was sitting on the couch staring at a pack of colorful cards. Yami knew what they were. He had his own deck but no one else did. "I wish someone would play with us." he told his flat tummy. He decided he loved the brand-new life within him and was determined to keep it. "I guess it's just you and me, little cloud." he called it that because it felt like a pleasant, fluffy feeling was in his belly. Yami wiped his eyes and face hastily he got out his deck from the holster around his hip had been collecting dust sine he could remember on the bedside table knocking on the door Yami smiled cheerfully hiding his worries and placing his thoughts on the back burner to wallow in when he was sure he was completely alone. "I couldn't help but notice you have a deck to would you like to play a round with me?" Yami asked Yugi holding out his almost complete deck. Yugi looked stunned for a moment. Then he smiled. They quickly got comfortable and began to play. Yugi showed Yami his favorites in between matches. "Here." Yugi said. "I have two of these." he gave Yami one of his Dark Magicians. "Now we each have one." Yami was touched beyond words. He was so excited that Yugi was staying! Even if he didn't know that yet.

Atem sighed. Maybe he should be gentler with Yami. He thought his childishness was adorable. Atem had always been a loner before he met Yami and was new to kindness and being loving. He paused when he heard laughter. Atem followed the sound to the living room and peeked inside. He was nearly overwhelmed at the sight of his two loves on the floor playing. Besides the card game Yami loved, Yami had fetched his favorite board games as well. "I collect dolls too." Yugi was saying. "The pretty ones that break so you can't play with them but I love changing their clothes."

As Atem watched he saw the lingering questions in Yami's eyes and the faint tracks of tears on his cheeks covered up by the forced-out joy Yami was portraying to keep Yugi comfortable though Atem notice Yugi's worry for Yami while they played their game noting how distracted and quite Yami was instead of his usually focused and talkative self. 'why are you acting like this Yami?' Atem thought when Yugi wondered the same thing and started to ask simple questions. "I'm just...I'm happy." Yami said. "All I've known is my brother and the others don't like to play with me. I'm trying to process that you're...you're like me. I'm still very shocked but I'm also very, very, very happy and I... I want you to stay here!" he blurted out. Atem nearly barged in but then... Yugi looked down at his side of the chess board. Stay? Hmm...Back home, he was lonely and didn't fit exactly. And then there was something in his past that made people who knew fear and hate him. He saw flashes of an axe and two bodies hit the floor... "And... if I stay?" Yugi asked. "If I gave up my life... and stayed?" Atem suddenly felt pride in Yami.

TBC...


	5. 5 pasts

Chapter 5 pasts

"you'd be happy like me and cared for no matter what you have done. trust me Marik was traumatized for abuse when his father carved words into his back and killed his older sister and adopted brother he retaliated and killed him in vengeance. Maraku took him in and gained his trust. Bakura was a child when his family was killed in a bombing and then taken into an underground slaver's ring when he was a teen where Akifa worked as an undercover agent and busted the case wide open. Atem says I was also abused mentally until he came and got me away from my foster parents. I don't take kindly to shouting or negative emotions Atem says I shut down and forget the entire encounter but subconsciously I remember and have nightmares. all three took us in and have been fixing us since though I seem to be becoming a burden to them." Yami explained wanting to get this aching in his heart out of his chest before it harmed him even more. Yugi listened but he looked sad. "I can't stay." he said. "I'm not...I did worse."

"what could you have done then slaughter a thousand people with a sword?" Yami asked remembering Akifa braging to Atem about how he killed so many people in one place. "I killed my family with an ax." Yami tilted his head to the side slightly before he smiled grabbing Yugi and dragging him to the weapons room where all of Akifa's tools were locked behind thick glass from old Egyptian to modern styles. Yugi sighed and took his hand back. "I did it because...I wanted to." Why? He came from a snobby, rich family who wanted him to follow in his father's banking business and marry who they picked out. "I wasn't abused." Yugi concluded. "I wanted too and spent 2 years in a hospital for it. I should have gone to prison but my grandpa said I was insane. I wasn't. I knew what I was doing." Yami was about to speak only for the door to open and Atem to come inside with a try of snacks and two glasses one orange the other a light blue color. "sorry am interrupting something?"

"No." Yugi said. "I just...admitted to Yami I'm a cold-blooded killer and suffers from mental problems. Also, I'm pregnant with the baby of a man who r* me and who came along on this trip to manipulate me into staying with him. Nothing much." Yugi sniffled. Yami looked to Atem and saw a slight frown on his face before setting the tray down and comforting Yugi calming his down 'I think I just go now.' Yami moved out of the way and slipped out of the room heading to an old bathroom on the other side of the mansion crying silent tears curled up in the corner. opening the supposed to be locked cabnit Yami took out a very sharp pocket knife and sliced it down his arm forming letters then a word repeating it on his other arm tears falling down his face at the now marred blood covered skin smiling through the pain at the four words on his arms IMPURE WORTHLESS BURDEN UNWANTED. he wanted to put a fifth but there was no more room unless he wrote on his chest using the mirror but he had lost feeling in his arms and had dropped the knife more than once cutting up his legs in the process. "Now i'm just like what Mai says I am." Yami murmured falling asleep.

Yami woke up bandaged and connected to a drip. The bag of medicine hanging on an IV stand. He looked around and saw both Yugi and Atem whose red eyes looked even redder from crying. "Yami!" he cried rushing to his side. "Why? Why would you do that?! I had...Yugi had just agreed to stay with us forever when Bakura rushed in and told me!" Yami's eyes were huge. Atem had been...worried he'd die. And Yugi had agreed to... "Is it me?" Yugi asked. "Listen, I do want to stay but you seem to give me strange looks when Atem talks to me. Like you're jealous or...hate me. I won't stay if you don't want me to, Yami. I wanted you to love and accept me despite my past as well." Yami bit his lip before he started to explain "I woke to shouts outside the room some months ago after the incident an argument between Mai and you. at first I thought nothing of it until I heard Mai say 'Why are you keeping that worthless bitch in your bed Atem.' I then knew it was about me and where I would be staying if a new member was accepted into the family. I was happy at first because we would get another little brother or sister, until Mai talked about me staying with her while you moved out of Domino, permanently, she kept referring me as impure and a burden. I eventually thought that was why everyone was making it a point to avoid being near me and why you were angry all the time." Yami said his voice lowering after every word and his gaze focused on the white sheets. "I want you and Yugi." Atem said. "Mai meant nothing to me. I have been planning to obtain her recipes for your medicine and be rid of her. If I plan to leave Domino, I planned to take you as well. Yami, do you not like Yugi? If not...he's also agreed to be sent away safely." he could never harm Yugi. "I'd hoped you'd love each other and we'd be a family." Atem said. Yugi nodded at all this. "I like Yugi, a lot."

"Could you...love me one day?" Yugi asked disappointed. "isn't that what it means?" Yami replied childishly with confusion spread across his face usually when he watched TV when someone said that it meant they loved them. Atem let them talk a bit and went to find one of his brothers. He found Maraku and Marik. Perfect. "Go to Mai's, find her spells and recipes. She's no longer welcome in this family."

Atem sighed once again rubbing the bridge of his nose to stop the forming headache that was coming but glade Mai was finally out of their lives. she being only a temporary member for her potions and spells having already seen she wanted Yami since the day he arrived as nothing more than a temporary fling and bed warmer while acting as her servant for the rest of his mortal life had he nod laid claim on Yami before she had a chance to get him alone. entering the room Yami was being kept in Atem stopped short eyes wide at seeing Yami in a deep passionate kiss with Yugi who was in control slowly pushing Yami back down to the bed "i leave for five minutes and you already wanting to get in his pants Yugi?" Yugi looked up. "I thought...I thought..." Yami held him tight. Atem chuckled. Something was behind his back. Something he'd grabbed before coming back. He'd heard what Yugi had told Yami earlier and pulled it out. A beautiful doll dressed as a bride and a necklace around its neck with two bands. Silver and gold. "For...me?" Yugi asked emotionally. "isn't that the doll you were making the past few nights as a surprise for something special?" Yami asked having seen the patterns for the doll and the same ones use when Akifa and Maraku proposed to Bakura and Marik in pictures in an old photo album

Atem smiled. "Do you approve?" he asked. Yami smiled. Yugi happily said yes and too the doll for them to admire. Atem took Yamis bandage off to reveal...smooth, perfect skin. "Never again." he warned. Yami promised happy to have his family. That afternoon, however, things took a horrible turn. Yami was napping in the den while Atem showed Yugi how their bakery worked. He'd asked Yugi what he thought of his friends. "I have you. That's all I need." he'd replied. Yami wanted to nap before the storm appeared. He felt a hand on his thigh and smiled. "Atem?" he giggled as the hand brushed a ticklish area. Yami turned his head to look who was touching him to see a green eyed and drunk boy holding a clear bag with a white limp inside of it on his arm and a soaking cloth in his hand, said cloth was pressed to Yami's mouth and nose giving a sweet smell before everything turned black.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yami woke up in pain in his lower regions...and demonic shout and screams over the thunder outside. He smelled the familiar smell of the bake house. He only came here when someone was put into the pastries. "I'm sorry!" someone yelled. "I was drunk!" Yami tried to sit up only to fall back down when the pain exploded mostly on his ankles, wrists, mouth and lower back. finally opening his eyes Yami blinked when he found himself in the black and red room wearing a white leather harness strapped tightly around his body, metal cuffs dug into the skin of his ankles and wrists, a white ball was in his mouth and a cock ring around his member with a rubber white ring and bullet still vibrating around his base. Yami heard the door open and voices. "I'm sure Duke r* him!" Yugi pleaded. "He did the same thing to me!" Yami looked up. Atem had a white potion in his hand. Truth Serum. When Atem wanted answers, he used this. the gag was taken off and the potion slipped down his throat his mouth and nose held closed making him drink it.

Yami was then allowed to breathe again with a white glaze over his eyes stating the potion was in effect. "what happened?" Atem asked right to the point "I was taking a nap before the thunder started in the living room someone touched my thigh. I thought you came home early after giving Yugi his tour of the bake house. I looked behind me to see Duke drunk holding a sweet-smelling cloth to my face when I had my head in full view. he kept murmuring about how Yugi was a bad boyfriend and needed to be reminded who the dominate one was in the relationship and that Yugi still belonged to him. i was carried to one of the rooms and stripped i couldn't move and my head hurt just to think." Atem sighed. "Good boy." he said hoarsely. He was still angry but not at Yami. He put the potion away and told Yugi to release Yami. As Yugi did so, Yami heard a body hit the wall. He looked over. Duke lay holding a shattered arm.

Gentle hands removed the sex toys and pumped Yami's c*. "Aaah..." Yami moaned as he came. "Are you alright?" Yugi's voice asked. "We came home and heard you screaming and we found Duke... and you were down here... are you ok?" he repeated. Atem was slapping Duke around again and Yami was given a cloak to wrap around his body. "Yami, I'm sorry but Duke...he came in you. But I swear we'll take care of you!" his angelic voice promised putting Yami at ease. He touched Yugi's belly. Yugi smiled. "He or she will be ours." he soothed. "i think so just nauseous and craving food?" Yami asked unsure why he felt like that holding the cloak tightly around his nude body. "Brother?" Yugi called to Atem. The elder looked up. He chained Duke and came over quickly. "I think...we should get him a test." Yugi said. Atem looked at him. "A pregnancy test." Yugi clarified.

Yami looked down in shame but Atem's gently hand brushed his tears away. "You did nothing wrong Yami there is nothing to be ashamed about. As for Duke, he will be dealt with for now I want you to go with Yugi and get cleaned up." Atem said running a hand through Yami's hair and caressing his face gently. Yugi paused. "Brother," he asked as Yami left the room. Atem looked up. "Can I... can I kill him when it's time?" he asked Atem gave a proud smile knowing Yami would be very delicate in the next few weeks taking in the shock of being raped in his own home but with Yugi to help make treats for them both it would be perfect. "Yes, and you can help me make some treats just make sure Yami is not around when you do he is a bit squeamish when it comes to the humans we use in our treats." Atem had shifted into his demonic form toward Duke intent on doing some revenge for both Yugi and Yami. Yugi went to see to Yami. He surprised his new brother with a big bubble bath and snacks. "I saw that you have the complete collection of Duel Monsters. I love that show. Do you want to watch it?" Yugi asked as they washed each other's hair.

"Okay." Yami nodded as Yugi guided him into their room plopping down in a make shift pillow fort watching movies until Yami fell asleep. Atem found them there and was sure to take pictures while sneakily posing them before curling up with them. "I'm sure." Yugi said the next morning. They were at the table eating. Today was supposed to be the day Yugi and his class left but now... things were different. Duke was one thing but his professor? His friends? "I don't need them. I just need you." Yugi recited as he drank his juice. "They all have to go."

"Not all of them will it seems Bakura and Marik have taken a liking to you friends Ryou and Malik while my cousins Seth and Seto have claimed Joey." Atem said cooking some easy eggs and toast with a bag of pastries to help the children grow big and strong. "Yes. Of course. Tea is a w*. I think she's here because she and Rafael are in bed together." Yugi ate his breakfast. Yami had never looked so happy as he had two brothers now! It was decided Tea and Rafael as well as Duke would be sentenced to the bake house. Yugi was thinking of ways to finish off his and Yami's r*. "Do you have an ax?"

"Many, any specific one you need, any kind you would like to use?" Atem asked sitting down as if he was talking about cereals to buy at the food store for the next grocery shopping trip. Yami on the other hand merely blinked then sneezed loudly into his food grimacing and pushing it away before sneezing again and letting out a cough "Até I think I caught a cold." Atem pressed his lips to his forehead. "You /are/ warm... ok, up to bed with you." he pulled Yami up from the table and tucked him into bed making sure his brothers took good care of him while he took Yugi to the bake house. He showed the little one a wall of weapons. Yugi chose what he used all those years ago: A simple ax used for chopping wood. Atem led him to the oven. Duke was strapped to a table. Akifa getting everything ready. Duke saw Yugi and opened his mouth. "No." Yugi said. "I don't want to hear it anymore." He swung splitting Duke's mouth ear-to-ear. He didn't stop 'til the pretty face was destroyed and the body still. And that was only when Atem grabbed the ax and pulled the now sobbing beauty to his side. "He made my life hell..." Yugi moaned painfully. "Don't you worry Little One he won't harm you any more my it be in reality or fantasy of dreams he won't harm our family ever again." Atem consoled the younger male after a while Yugi calmed down and Atem decided to show him how they made their famous fruit tarts the first food he had to force Yami to eat when he arrived. Rafael and Tea found themselves on the chopping block soon after. The rest of them settled quickly into their new lives.

Epilogue

(sneak peek of part two)

Three new travelers entered the famous bakery one stormy night. Dartz and his sons, Valon and Allister, sat at a table. A pretty waiter, heavily pregnant came by. His tricolored hair in a messy bun. "Hi! I'm Yugi Sennen! Welcome to our humble bakery. Our treats are to die for!" he smiled brightly.


End file.
